


Under the Wartime

by kitsune_kitana



Series: Untitled SPN RPF Whorefic [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune_kitana/pseuds/kitsune_kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is trade and Jared's not a nice trick - he pays well, but he plays rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Wartime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [blindfold_spn](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/).

Jensen digs his tongue into the cut in his cheek, and his blood tastes like two months of rent and hot food for at least a week. It’s a grim flavor, too much like the desperation he’s felt all too often during his life, but given the choice of making all that in one night with Jared or over twenty other johns in back seats and alley ways--well, beggars can’t be choosers. It’s actually not often that he gets a john like Jared: clean, attractive, honest. But of course if a guy like that needs a hooker like him to get laid, there has to be a reason. “I want to hurt you,” Jared said the very first time, flashing that boy-next door smile. “I want to make you cry.”

This time Jared just pulls up at the curb, throwing him a friendly grin as Jensen lets himself in. “I have you all night?” he confirms, and Jensen nods. The car heads off in the direction of one of the city’s better districts, towards a penthouse Jensen knows is fully equipped with skylights, floor to ceiling glass windows and a stunning view of the skyline. Once, Jensen asked Jared what he did for a living as he lounged on the carpet, fingering a bruise on his lower belly where Jared had planted his fist earlier, bringing Jensen to the ground curled in pain before fucking his mouth. “I manage an alternative energy firm,” Jared had answered with a wry grin. “We want to make the world a better place.”

In the car, Jared’s eyes flicker over him before nodding his head towards the glove compartment and Jensen knows the drill. He opens it and takes out the wooden box that Jared always brings for him, revealing a cock ring and some clamps. This is just a teaser, Jensen knows, but Jared gets a thrill from watching him prepare himself in this semi-public space. He unzips his jeans and carefully extracts his cock, jerking it slowly and rubbing his thumb across the slit, moaning in his throat, putting on a show. When he’s erect, Jensen slips the metal ring over himself and reaches under to push his balls through one at a time until his genitals are completely inside. It’s designed to keep him hard, and Jensen knows that it’s entirely possible that he’s going to stay that way until Jared drops him back off at his corner. While Jensen’s pleasure is hardly a factor in this equation, his lack thereof is a potent turn-on for Jared.

Jensen stills as Jared reaches over, steeling himself, but Jared’s only reaching for the radio dials. Jensen unbuttons his shirt and starts tugging on his nipples as Jared frowns at the stations and static until finally settling on something classical. It’s only after he’s clipped both clamps onto the tender skin that Jared deigns to fully notice him, and Jensen feels the weight of that gaze as it alternates between his body and the road.

“I’ve missed you,” is all that Jared says, taking hold of the chain between the clamps and pulling it taut.

“My landlord misses you too,” Jensen says with a grimace, arching his back to relieve the pressure as Jared continues to pull the chain forward. He can see the flesh of his nipples being stretched away from his chest, and his fingers start digging into the leather of the chair. When a whimper finally escapes his lips Jared lets go, settling both hands high on the steering wheel.

“Unbutton my pants,” he orders, and Jensen moves quickly to do so, stroking briefly over the growing hardness straining against denim before undoing the button fly and releasing Jared’s cock. It’s as big as he remembers, not a monster but thick with a wide mushroom head. Jared pulls him down and towards his lap by the chain between his nipples and Jensen, understanding, quickly readjusts himself in the seat, gingerly fitting his head between the steering wheel and Jared’s torso. He lays wet kisses the spongy head, nuzzling the shaft and laving with his tongue. Jared loves cock worship; he’s spent hours between Jared’s thighs playing the cock-hungry whore, begging and sucking and stroking, and if that’s all Jared wants this time it’ll be a cakewalk.

But Jared tightens a hand in his hair. “Don’t--just hold it in your mouth. I just want feel you around my dick until we get back to my place.” So Jensen sucks him in, nipples beginning to throb, gear shift digging into his ribs, prick poking at the back of his throat, and settles himself in for the ride.

***

At Jared’s place, Jensen hardly steps into the foyer before Jared has him up against the wall by his throat. It’s no more than a threatening hold, but Jensen’s hands instinctively rise, trying to pry Jared’s fingers away, and Jared shakes him roughly by the neck. His other hand reaches down and, with an excruciating yank, rips the clamps off Jensen’s chest. It’s possible, Jensen thinks, that they’re bleeding, but all concern about this is torn away when Jared’s mouth latches onto his nipple and he sucks firmly, blood rushing back into circulation in a swift torrent that leaves Jensen gasping because he cannot scream at the sharp, prickling pain around Jared’s tightening fingers.

Shoving at Jared’s shoulders is futile, but Jensen does so anyway; the man is a mountain, muscles built and easily four inches taller than him. By the time he gets to the other nipple, Jensen can see black spots dancing in his vision. They don’t have a safeword, and Jensen knows that he either makes it through the whole night or goes home without his money, so he chokes out a strangled, “Please.” Jared straightens at this, looking directly into his face and digging his short nails into the flesh he’d just been sucking.

“Too fast?” Jared asks, and chuckles at Jensen’s frantic attempt to nod. His hand loosens and Jensen slumps down against the wall, gasping. “Take your fucking pants off, Jensen,” he says, and Jensen closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall as he lifts his hips and slides his jeans down and off his ankles. He can feel the weight of Jared’s eyes on him, hears a shuffle before the toe of a boot is shoved between his legs, trapping his still semi-hard prick between rubber sole and carpeted floor.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasps, knees flying together, arching forward as if to protect himself, trying to push the boot up and away with his hands. It doesn’t budge and the pressure only increases.

“Spread your legs and put your hands behind your head.”

When Jensen doesn’t obey, Jared only steps down harder. Jensen fights not to just curl up around the pain that shoots through his entire groin and up his stomach, feeling like he might vomit at the sharp, nauseating ache. “I said spread your legs. Get your hands behind your head.”

Jensen knows that what Jared wants is his surrender. Or at least that’s what he hopes, that Jared doesn’t actually want to crush his junk on this nice carpet. So he fights his screaming muscles to get his arms up, fingers laced behind his head, but he can’t fight the twitching, locked tenseness of his torso to sit up. “Please,” he says again, resting his forehead against Jared’s shin, “I can’t--I want to obey--"

They must be the right words because Jared lets up on the pressure until Jensen can lean back against the wall, chest heaving. The look in his eyes is expectant, and Jensen groans as he opens his thighs, spreading them as wide as he can--not that wide, really--beneath the pressure of Jared’s boot. He can only wait, stomach tense, to see if this appeases Jared, and almost slumps over completely when Jared steps away.

 

“Good boy,” Jared says, patting his cheek. “Come into the bedroom.” And he turns and walks away, trusting Jensen to follow him, which he does, climbing slowly to his hands and knees and crawling behind the larger man as he knows he is expected to do.

***

Jared sits down on the edge of the bed there and begins to unbutton his shirt as Jensen moves towards him. The shirt is thrown carelessly on the floor, and Jared seizes Jensen’s chin, finger rubbing along his bottom lip before he shoves a thumb inside.

Jensen sucks hard; he knows his assets, knows that his clients love something about his mouth, his ‘cocksucker’ lips, and he sees Jared’s eyes glazing over as he thrusts that finger like a prick against Jensen’s tongue.

“Down to my boots,” Jared murmurs, and Jensen moves quickly, pressing a kiss against Jared’s ankle before laving his tongue across the top of Jared’s left boot. It tastes, unsurprisingly, like leather and dust, but he continues licking as he hears the undoing of a fly and then the sound of flesh on flesh, Jared touching himself at the image of Jensen, abject, groveling at his feet. He switches to the other boot, undoing the laces on the first before slipping it off along with Jared’s sock. Jared’s feet are huge, he knows, and as he repeats the motion with the other shoe, kissing along that elegant arch of the opposite foot, he hears Jared lean over, feels him hook two fingers into Jensen’s ass as he takes a toe into his mouth. The pushing and pulling motions press his pelvis against the floor, and Jensen moans as the head of his cock finds burning friction against the carpet. He rests his face against Jared’s ankle as the man explores his ass, humping at the floor until he’s stopped with a sharp slap against his buttocks.

When Jared brings him up on the bed and starts securing his arms and legs to the four corners, Jensen wonders what he’s in for this time. Jared’s fisted him in this position, used hot wax on his cock and balls, pissed on him, and on one memorable occasion covered his most tender areas with electrodes and shocked him until he passed out from the pain. But all Jared does at first is sit on the bed beside him, fingers playing idly with the head of his cock until he’s leaking. Jared squeezes a couple drops of precome out of the head, collects it on his finger and brings it to Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen licks it clean.

“Will you suck me?” he asks, and Jensen nods, confused, as if he has any say in the matter. Already nervous, his heart is pounding in his chest as Jared moves on top of him to straddle his head with those enormous, muscled thighs. He opens his mouth when Jared takes his cock in his hands but Jared just rubs the head against his lips, around and around until they’re wet with salty precome.

Jared’s eyes are strange when he finally raises himself up and pushes into Jensen’s mouth, and he’s almost considerate, one hand going behind Jensen’s head to support his neck as he thrusts, moaning.

“I don’t mean to hurt you,” Jared whispers, panting as he fucks into Jensen’s mouth. His hips piston in and out and Jensen can imagine the muscles of his ass clenching and tightening, wants to bring his hands down and dig his fingers in. At one point, the tip of Jared’s cock hits the back of Jensen’s throat and he chokes, spit trailing down his chin, but Jared doesn’t stop.

“I just want—I need--" Jared pulls out, hand jacking himself furiously, and with a groan he comes on Jensen’s face, spurting on his open lips, across his nose and cheek. When Jared’s eyes finally open, he languorously milks out the last couple of drops, wiping them against Jensen’s chin, and smiles. “You’re beautiful.”

Jensen’s hips thrust into empty air as cooling come slides down his face. He whines a little when Jared reaches behind his back and takes Jensen’s cock into his hand, hoping this time he be allowed to come too, and Jared’s hand, still wet, feels amazing against Jensen’s hot skin, a rough thumb rubbing against the glans. He can feel Jared’s other hand against his skin, swiping up a wet streak before bringing it to his mouth.

“Open up, Jensen, we shouldn’t waste this.”

Jensen gasps and sucks as Jared slowly feeds him his come, the taste salty and bitter, his other hand slowly stroking up and down, up and down on Jensen’s cock, enough pressure to keep him hard but not nearly enough to bring him off.

“Please,” he begs, and Jared laughs.

“You want to get off?”

He sidles down Jensen’s body, lining up their groins and thrusting his dick against Jensen’s, before settling between Jensen’s thighs. “Is this what you want?” he asks, leaning down to lay a sweet kiss at the base of Jensen’s cock, and Jensen moans, yes, please yes--

And yelps as Jared slaps his dick, making a wet noise as it bounces against his stomach. It bobs up slowly and Jensen’s muscles tense convulsively as Jared slaps it again. His hand wraps around Jensen’s sac, pulling down painfully until Jensen feels that low, dark throbbing pain travel upwards from his groin, into his stomach. “You want me to beat your meat?” Jared asks, roughly jacking Jensen’s softening prick even as his other hand pulls down harder and Jensen’s legs fight the ties securing them, fight to curl up around his groin and protect it from--he lets out a little scream as Jared hits the balls he’s holding in his hand with the center of his palm and Jensen can already feel his eyes filling with tears.

“Jesus--fuck!” Jensen gasps as Jared lands another hard slap, looks down his body to see Jared crouching over to take the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth and, oh god, not teeth not--

But Jared merely sucks, his mouth so hot and wet, almost soothing. He comes off with an audible pop and stands, moving to a drawer and opening it while Jensen pants, trying to steel himself. Jensen sees the long handle first, made of thick, braided leather, and then the six leather tails, shorter than most he’d seen on any of the floggers he had experience with, knots trailing at the end.

The first blow lands on his inner thigh and it’s not the heavy thud of the type of flogging he’s used to, one that he can feel deep in his muscles, but a sharp, cutting feeling, whipping against sensitive skin. Jared likes to concentrate on one area until it’s completely tenderized, the softest touch feeling like razors, and he has the skill to lay the lashes on the same stripe of skin again and again until hoarse cries are involuntarily pulled from Jensen’s throat at each blow. By the time he moves to the other thigh, Jensen is past squirming on the bed sheets, now wrenching against the ties at wrist and ankle.

“Stay still or you’ll hurt yourself,” Jared says, stopping to catch his breath. Either the exertion or watching Jensen’s pain has set his own chest panting, cock clearly hard again. He waits until Jensen, eyelashes wet, has centered himself on the sheets , opening pain-tensed muscles in forced relaxation for the next round.

Coming onto the bed, Jared shoves Jensen’s knees as far apart as the rope will allow, setting his knees painfully on the muscles of lower thigh to pin them. His hand strokes the fever-hot skin up to the hollow of Jensen’s open thighs, leaning his full weight on Jensen’s captured legs until he winces. It’s easy to flick the flogger in small, circular, continuous movements that splay the tails in stinging lashes against Jensen’s nipples, and he varies the force so it alternates between soft strokes and sharp slices against the pebbled flesh.

Jensen’s teeth are gritted, jaw resolutely closed to swallow all those sweet sounds that Jared loves to hear, so he drops the flogger momentarily, gripping as substantial an amount of nipple as he can between thumb and forefinger and pulling the skin away from Jensen’s flesh slowly, painfully, until he can hear the low scream building in Jensen’s chest, his eyes clenched shut.

“You don’t hide anything from me,” he says, twisting and pulling, and Jensen nods his head frantically.

Jared is unbearably hard. When he picks up the flogger again, he considers the flesh before him, sweat dripping off Jensen’s brow, nipples hard and an angry red from his ministrations, a thick line of welts that create a ‘V’ at the top of his thighs, cock lying vulnerable and still semi-hard against his leg.

He hardly stops to consider his next target.

Jensen lets out a choked scream, hips arching up off the bed, against the pressure of Jared’s knees when the leather whips across the head of his cock.

“No!” he yells at Jared’s next stroke, and then the next. “Please, Jared, no please stop—“

His voice is stolen away at the next strike, pulse pounding in his head. He can’t take this, he thinks, eyes burning. Jared is going to break him.

“I’m going to undo one hand,” Jared tells him, reaching up and over him for the rope as Jensen lays and trembles. Jared’s is inches from Jensen’s lips, so he pushes his face against Jared’s chest, pleading.

“Please,” Jensen says, after a moment. He can feel the tears building up, the helpless twitching of his muscles though he fights to still them. “I can’t take this.”

Jared stills. “Do you want to get paid?” he asks, and Jensen closes his eyes, nods his head. He can feel his right hand being released and the tears spill down his cheeks. Only a second later, Jared’s lips are there, so soft as he licks up the salty tracks, then finds Jensen’s mouth, kissing gently.

“I want you to hold your cock out of the way so that I can whip your balls,” he whispers intimately, then straightens as a sob escapes Jensen’s throat, hoarse and broken. Slowly, knowing he has no choice other than to leave without getting paid, Jensen reaches down, gathering his sore cock in his hand and traps it against his belly. His legs have a visible tremor, occasional twitches of the muscles as he fights the urge to pull his knees closed and protect himself.

Jared is relentless.

The blows land quickly and firmly, in succession against his vulnerable testicles until Jensen feels like his throat is bleeding from screaming. He cannot count the lashes, can’t think of anything but escaping the searing pain building between his legs, the hopeless rise and fall of Jared’s arm and the hurt he inflicts. Jensen fights for stillness as long as he can, but when the pain reaches a crescendo he surrenders, body thrashing on the bed, hands and feet yanking desperately against the ropes, both cock and balls bearing the brunt of the flogging now that he’s no longer holding his dick out of the way.

He is nearly hyperventilating when Jared finally stops, eyes glazed, chest heaving, throwing the flogger aside, lubing his prick perfunctorily before climbing onto the bed. Jensen wants to pass out when Jared pushes his swollen, aching genitals out of the way, sliding apart Jensen’s thighs and pushing into his hole.

“You were so good,” Jared moans, thrusting, and Jensen can only gasp for breath, his face wet with tears, his hips driving backwards, trying to escape the terrible friction of Jared’s body against his groin.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers insensibly, body rocking as Jared fucks into him harder. “I’m sorry, no more, please, no more.” He’s weeping openly when Jared finally comes, filling him up with hot, sticky seed.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Jared reaches up, undoing Jensen’s other hand, and then gathers him up against his chest. Jensen cannot stop the heaves fighting to escape, the sickeningly childlike whimpers that fall from his lips. He clutches at the strong arm around him, feeling completely lost as he feels Jared’s other hand seeking between his legs, probing at the stretched out lips of his ass, come slowly seeping out of him.

When Jared palms his genitals, cock and balls fitting entirely into his hand, he cries out again, stomach tensing. Jensen tries to push away, but Jared just holds him, inflicting no pain.

“It’s okay,” he repeats, “Everything will be okay. I'll make everything okay again.”


End file.
